


Gently Trapped

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [18]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Day 18, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Gentle Romance, Herahsoka, Kissing, Lesbian Ahsoka, Love, Queer Stories, Romance, Tales of Queer, Trapped, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Day 18 of Femslash February! As the Ghost escapes an attack wing of TIEs and hides in the cave systems in Geonosis, Hera and Ahsoka become trapped and waiting for a rescue from under the thumb of another Imperial Cruiser. As they power down the ship and wait for reinforcements, Hera begins to ask Ahsoka a little of her history in life-or-death situations. She learns a little more about Ahsoka's sapphic experiences in life and manages to snag a kiss from the Jedi herself...





	Gently Trapped

Hera powered down the main engines and rested her hand on the top of the main flight controls, putting her forehead on them and sighing as she relaxed her tense body. It had been a hard and terrifying push and chase away from the wing of TIE/LN Fighters and Hera’s hands were almost shocked from the feedback coming from the command console and the flight controls. Ahsoka right next to her breathed out soothing breaths as she came to behind the desperate pilot. Hera sighed again, exhaling her extreme tense and adrenaline-fuelled shock out of herself.

Togruta hands came to her shoulders, gently kneading the flesh and muscle under Hera’s jumpsuit. She released the clasp of her overalls and gently removed the shoulders of her green body. Exposed, she silently tried to relax as Ahsoka continued to soothe her body with equally gentle and loving hands.

“Calm your mind, dear. All is okay now. You landed,” Ahsoka reassured her, trying to calm her down from the emotions of the chase flight into the cave system here on Geonosis.

“What do we do now? You have any friends we can contact for assistance?” Hera asked, shrugging Ahsoka’s hands off of her shoulders and zipped up her overalls again. Her work head was back on and she now needed to think of a way out of this mess. All the facets of the scenario flooded Hera’s mind, all of the training scenarios she’d read as a child on Ryloth ran through her head. All of the Imperial Protocols she had stolen and learned were informing her knowledge of enemy tactics so she knew what would happen now they were in hiding.

Without knowing the enemy’s whereabouts, Imperial Patrol Light Cruisers would set up TIE patrols in search parties and deploy probe droids once they found out their quarry was now undetectable by sensors. Hera turned to the control console and engaged the deep-wire scanner scrambling generator to mask their presence. The  _ Ghost _ would appear like another rock formation in the cavern system running all underneath Geonosis.

Aside from the Probe Droids impending, all the women now had to do was wait completely. Aside from Chopper now in a low-power mode in the corner, Hera and Ahsoka were completely alone.

“We have Commander Sato, and the rest of the Phoenix Squadron,” Ahsoka suggested, knowing the rest of the Spectres were with them. Kanan and Ezra were on their own mission with Jedi business but Sabine, Zeb and Rex were all helping Phoenix Squadron in guerrilla attacks on the Empire as the team scouted for a base. All of this was circumstantial, however, because to contact them would mean activating the power to turn the radio on and call for help.

Hera slumped in the pilot’s chair. “Without the power to the radio, we can’t call anyone anyway. We’re stuck for the moment,” she reported.

“Then we remain, and calm our minds, focus on the task at hand, I say,” Ahsoka voiced, closing her eyes and folding her legs as she sat on the cold floor, beginning to meditate with the lifeless surroundings of the powered-down ship.

“Which is, what exactly, Ahsoka?”

Ahsoka eyed her and smiled, gesturing for the beautiful Twi’lek to sit beside her. “To survive, and live, for the time being.”

Hera did join her, but sitting back to back with the meditative Jedi, solemn and calming her mind among the seemingly hopeless and questionable scenario. Hera sighed a little as she pushed herself against Ahsoka, careful of trapping her back montral. However, the feeling of the Twi’lek’s lekku and the Togruta’s montrals gently gracing together at times made Hera smile with the little tingles of sensitivity making its way all over her long head tails of pleasant and tender flesh. It made Hera blush instinctively, her feelings for the beautiful Jedi surfacing and becoming self-aware, as she pulled the right lekku over her shoulder and toyed with the end of it; something she used to do as a child on Ryloth when she was alone with the droids of the house, when her father didn’t have time to be anything but a rebel and a radical make-believe politician.

“Have you been in this position before?” Hera asked to break the silence taking over. Ahsoka opened her eyes and rested herself against Hera’s back, now seeing no point in meditation as she’d rather engage in this small talk.

Ahsoka let out an instinctive sigh as she thought of the Clone Wars. “Too many times. With my Master, we’d always end up in situations like this – the enemy bearing down upon us and hunting us. But there was this one time, on this very planet. I was trapped in some inescapable wreckage with a friend. Barriss Offee. We thought for sure we were going to die...” Ahsoka told, recanting the time she and Barriss were stuck so completely after attacking the Geonosis Mega Tank factory. That was the first time she was convinced she would be killed during the Clone Wars.

“How did you make it? Did Barriss survive?” Hera asked, intrigued and looking at the ceiling as she listened.

Ahsoka smiled as she craned her head and rested the back of it on Hera’s shoulder. They slowly shifted a little across and ended up lying on the bulkhead flooring panels as they looked at the mess that was the cockpit ceiling. “Our masters rescued us from the crash. Barriss survived... I... I kissed her while we were in there, sure we were both going to die I couldn’t help but show her how I felt about her...” Ahsoka continued, her cheeks growing a little rose red under the beautiful orange of her skin.

The Twi’lek turned her head to face her companion. “Was that... The first time you’ve kissed another woman?” She shifted the conversation, eying the Togruta.

The Jedi eyed back, her face tranquil and her eyes mesmerising to Hera. “It was... But it wasn’t the last. After we got off Geonosis, there was another incident on the transport. I saved her life after she begged me to kill her... That’s when she confessed her feelings for me...”

“Did she...” Hera didn’t want to say it but her curiosity had now wrapped its tendrils around her and she was acting purely upon it wanting to know just how far Ahsoka’s relationship with Offee went. “Did she survive Order 66?”

Ahsoka looked back to the ceiling. “I... I don’t know. She turned her back on the Jedi before Order 66 as I did. But she and I did it in very different ways... It didn’t end well,” the Jedi finished, sighing.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Ahsoka. I guess we might end up the same way... Not well.”

The Togruta looked back at Hera now, locking her eyes with her own and seeing the light reflected even in the dark, with nothing but the very low emergency backup lighting along the floor. “We’ll make it. But in case you need the reassurance...” Ahsoka leaned in and kissed Hera beautifully on her willing lips, slowly and littered with a wondrous feeling of freedom and life. Ahsoka was a breath of fresh air.   

“I have a very good track record of surviving a near-death experience after kissing beautiful women...”


End file.
